quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Shaw
|enemies: = *The Collaborators *Derrick *Lydia Hall † *Liam O'Connor † *Henry Roarke † *Elaine Todd †|romances: = *Paul Burton (ex-boyfriend) *Liam O'Connor † (romantic interest)|portrayed_by: = Aunjanue Ellis|first_appearance: = Run|latest_appearance: = RESISTANCE}} was the Assistant Director at the FBI Academy in Quantico. In addition, she was a former Deputy Director of the FBI. She is portrayed by Aunjanue Ellis. Character Biography Miranda Shaw is a woman trying to shatter one of the toughest glass ceilings – the one built by the FBI. As the Deputy Director at Quantico she is the FBI’s highest-ranking woman, and she wants more. She plans on getting it by graduating the best class of FBI agents Quantico has ever seen, and her methods are highly unconventional. It isn’t just the FBI that gave Miranda her tough, brutally intelligent persona, and when the trainees find out about her past they will never see her the same way again – especially Alex. Having bonded at Quantico, it is Miranda who is the first person to believe Alex is innocent, taking enormous risks to help her prize pupil exonerate herself. Description Miranda Shaw was the former Assistant Director at the FBI Academy. Prior to the past timeline events of Run, she hired Liam O'Connor to assist her in training the new cohort at Quantico. Sometime later, she was removed from her prestigious role at the academy, after allowing an undercover operation involving a trainee, to continue. Months later, she is seen helping Alex Parrish after her former student was falsely accused of orchestrating the Grand Central bombing. Miranda is one of the people who believes in Alex's innocence and takes great risks to help her. Later, it was revealed that her former colleague Liam was responsible for the bombings. At the end of the first season, Miranda is promoted to Deputy Director of the FBI. Months later, it was revealed that Miranda had a private discussion with former CIA Director, Matthew Keyes, who later mentioned the impending threat and emergence of a new rogue group within the Central Intelligence Agency. She recommended Alex as a candidate for an undercover FBI mission at Camp Peary. After Matthew provided Alex with the offer of joining the CIA, Miranda later requested for Ryan Booth to join the mission as well. At the start of the mission, Miranda and Matthew mentioned that though Alex and Ryan did not initially know the reasons why the Agency offered them a role as recruits at Camp Peary, they later specified that this was a necessary action to maintain the secrecy and security nature of the undercover mission. After their first secret meeting, Miranda stresses the importance of the mission to Alex and Ryan: that they expose the members of the AIC within the training facility. Later, Miranda assigned case handlers as part of the operation. Shelby Wyatt was assigned to be Alex's handler, while Ryan's handler for the operation was Nimah Amin. After Alex failed in her mission at The Farm, Miranda consulted with her and mentioned that she was no longer assigned to be a part of the undercover mission. Furious, Alex refused to stand down and continued with her personal mission of exposing the rogue group, until she was later kicked out of the facility by Lydia Hall. After Alex left The Farm, the mission was considered a failure by the Bureau. Months later, Miranda is shown to be a representative of the terrorist group, the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF). She communicated with members of the group and even authorized the group's demands to trade hacker Eric Boyer to the group for the hostages. She was shown to be callous and cold, to the point of framing her partner, Paul Burton, by planting her phone in his possession while the pair made out. This resulted in Paul being accused of being in league with the terrorists when Shelby discovered the phone. After Alex escaped the crisis zone, she was interrogated by Hannah Wyland. Later, Miranda abducted Alex from the New York field office at gunpoint. During their short drive in a vehicle, Miranda revealed to Alex that she was one of the terrorists. After Miranda and Alex drove to the underground tunnel leading to the crisis zone, she mentioned to Alex that she joined the CLF to stop the AIC. Later, Alex and Miranda encountered Nimah, who also revealed that she was a member of the CLF. Miranda told Nimah that she wanted to take the drives that the AIC was planning to steal, taking that as a higher priority than Nimah's suggestion to save the hostages inside. After a heated argument, Miranda held Alex at gunpoint, threatening her life if Nimah didn't put down her own weapon, but Alex fought off Miranda and ran towards the crisis zone to save the remaining hostages. Later, both Miranda and Nimah turn themselves to Shelby. Miranda later recounted her story about joining the Citizens Liberation Front. After the Islamic Front, took credit for the hostage crisis, the Bureau officially freed Nimah and Miranda. Miranda expressed pride in not only her participation, but the fact that she wouldn't face punishment. Later, the Bureau demoted Miranda and gave her position, serving as the head of an FBI outpost in Cleveland. She was approached by Alex, Raina, and Shelby in her post, and flatly turned down their request for her help out of self-preservation for a particular mission. However, Miranda changed her mind later and tried to help the team when Henry Roarke was inaugurated as President of the United States. When Alex resorted to a final strategy against the former president, Miranda orchestrated an attempted murder on Alex's life at the Constitutional Convention in Philadelphia. Later, Miranda is incarcerated in a federal prison as she was convicted and charged with first degree murder. Trivia * She had a son, Charlie who passed away sometime between the past events of Turn and Yes. ** In God, it was revealed that she was previously married before, she started her relationship with Liam O'Connor. In addition, Charlie confirmed to Liam that his biological father, died some time after Miranda Shaw divorced him. * She is African American. * She had a romantic relationship with former FBI agent, Paul Burton. * She was a former romantic interest of Liam O'Connor. ** In Yes, it was revealed that Liam set up the FBI up to believe that Miranda masterminded behind both the Grand Central and Command Center Bombings. *** Once Miranda discovered he was the traitor, Liam shot Miranda. However, Liam was killed by both Alex and Ryan. * After the revelation of Liam's treachery in Yes, she was assigned the position of Deputy Director at the FBI. ** In KUMONK, it was revealed that she left her position as a Deputy Director. Sometime later, she worked as a Special Agent in Charge (SAC) of the FBI. * In Kudove, she and CIA Director Matthew Keyes sent Alex Parrish and Ryan Booth to infiltrate the Farm as part of an operation to expose a rogue intelligence faction inside the Agency. * In Kubark, it was revealed that she is conspiring with the Citizens Liberation Front. ** In Lipstick, it was revealed that she was a member of the CLF due to telling one of its members that Alex was inside the zone. *** In Kubark, Miranda fully revealed to Boyer that she was a respresentative of the CLF. ** In EPICSHELTER, Miranda revealed that she joined the CLF to stop threats made possible by the AIC. * In RESISTANCE, Miranda is incarcerated in a federal prison due to orchestrating an attempted murder on Alex Parrish at the Constitutional Convention in Philadelphia. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:CLF Associates Category:Former Terrorists Category:Former Main Characters Category:Perpetrators Behind the Hostage Crisis Category:Former FBI Agents Category:Former FBI Instructors Category:Shaw Family